


be my anchor

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hair Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you have no idea- what the fuck- you do- to daddy, baby,” liam says, voice harsh and eyes blown. zayn moans shamelessly, open-mouthed and loud when liam doesn’t stop, tugging greedily on his fringe again.</p><p>or; liam has a major daddy kink and a thing for zayn's hair in japan</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my anchor

**Author's Note:**

> so it's only been like 5 months since i last posted something. probably longer, but who's keeping track?
> 
> did i really just write japan hair kink and daddy kink and spanking all in one? i think i did.
> 
> many many many thanks to the wonderful lizette (@ctmytown) and larryscape on ao3. she is the perfect beta and an absolutely wonderful friend!
> 
> many many thanks to the lovely ziam group chat; lizette (@ctmytown), angela (@nycziam), and lexi, (@jointzouis) for being encouraging and awesome and very welcoming i love you guys a ton!
> 
> many thanks to aatia (if you're reading this you are a babe and i love you a ton, thank you for always encouraging me. you make french and english so much fun). 
> 
> okay enough of my rambling; new pairing, new fic; i hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> * all remaining mistakes are my own *

once he learns where it actually is on the map (thank you, louis), liam decides that tokyo is one of his favorite places.

once they disembark the plane, they're swept up into a tidal wave of pride and fans and pandemonium as they meet the people waiting for them. they sign things and take pictures, and when they're finally dragged away from the fans and ushered into an elevator, liam takes a shaky breath and reaches out to grip zayn's arm. zayn is liam's anchor, even when he doesn't realize that he's bringing liam back down to where he's supposed to be.

"that was just.. incredible. all of this is," zayn murmurs and liam brings him in, kisses his temple, holds him close and takes it all in.

"it was, and dude i just kept thinking and this is in _japan_ ," louis smiles, eyes crinkling, and liam smiles too, rubbing a hand up and down zayn's back.

the beginning to the week is overwhelming, to say the very least, and it never really slows down.

• • •

liam doesn't even have time to realize what's happening before it happens. it's like, he knew zayn was going for something different with his hair, and louis had warned him that it was going to be different. liam wasn't worried about it looking bad, because honestly, zayn could pull off anything, no matter how ugly the piece of clothing or hairstyle or color scheme was itself.

and it's not like he and zayn had any real semblance of private time alone together before launching into a day's worth of straight promo.

so in all honesty, liam cannot be blamed for his actions. it's not his fault, really.

“just like- don’t jump his dick when you see him?” louis says as they walk towards the interview room, planning on catching up to the other boys when they get there. his tone is borderline pleading and liam scoffs.

“what am i, some sort of primal animal? i’m not going to jump on him like that, jeez, have a little faith,” liam squawks indignantly.  louis rolls his eyes, refusing to set aside his sass for even one minute. liam hates him.

“yeah alright whatever you say _daddy_ ,” louis says, tone mocking the way zayn says it and liam chokes, eyes wide. scratch that, liam really _really_ hates him.

and then the two of them are rounding the corner to the interview room and zayn is standing there with his head down, facing away from him. liam feels a fond smile creep onto his face and he couldn't stop it if he tried.

“zayn,” liam calls and he can almost see the way zayn is flushing, hesitant to turn around. “babe, c’mere,” liam says again and he sees the way zayn sighs and brings his head up, flicking his fringe off his forehead instinctively. his shoulders give a small shrug and liam feels his chest go tight because where the fuck is zayn's quiff? liam’s not even used to seeing stunning quiff zayn with the underlying thoughts like _hey, that’s mine, that gets to be mine_ , and he most certainly is not prepared for the way his dick twitches in his jeans at just how innocent and fuckable his boyfriend looks with his hair styled like that. and wait _what_? he shakes his head to clear his thoughts and hears louis snigger from somewhere behind him, and liam can't bring himself to care.

"does it look good?" zayn asks quietly, running his fingers through it. liam hadn't even really gotten a decent look at it, eyes unable to focus due to shock.

"fu _ck_ ," liam says, voice cracking at the end and zayn flushes, doing a quick once over of the room before pecking liam's cheek, chapped lips pressed against liam's burning skin. louis huffs out a " _fucking lovesick assholes_ " and stomps off, most likely to find harry.

"m'gonna take that as a yes," zayn murmurs and liam all but pushes zayn up against the wall and fucks him right there.

"you look hot as fuck," liam says bluntly once he finally has his words again and zayn turns around, grinning. liam gulps, reaching out to touch it, run his fingers through the fringe. zayn gives a small smile, features soft as he makes a tiny noise and pushes up against liam's hand. liam swallows again, throat closed off completely as zayn steps away, smacking a small kiss to his lips. liam makes a noise of disapproval because zayn's gone far too fast for his liking. he always is; liam wants him by his side forever.

"don't i always?” zayn quips in a whisper, his momentary insecurity vanishing as he sashays his hips just a little bit more than usual as he walks away. liam groans, grabbing at his hair and letting his eyes slip closed. zayn has made his point. his boyfriend is way too much of a fucking tease and liam can already tell that it's going to be a long day.

• • •

the day goes just about as long as liam envisioned, and by the end of it, he's ridiculously high strung, all of his nerves alight with anticipation.

"get some sleep, boys. if you're going out, take it easy. we've got shows and meet and greets tomorrow," liam reminds them and they nod. liam smiles as the elevator reaches their floor.

“you,” liam points, throat impossibly tight, “are coming with me,” he states firmly, gripping zayn’s wrist, earning a gasp from the smaller boy. the corners of his mouth tilt up into a smirk as liam holds him tighter.

“just can’t control yourself, can you?” zayn says before liam's slamming the door shut, shoving zayn up against it and kissing him hard. zayn hisses in pain as his lower back catches the door knob and liam’s hands are immediately right there, soothing touches over tan skin.

“never can around you, you know that," liam starts to growl but zayn thrusts his hips down, pushing back against liam’s huge hands and he’s suddenly acutely aware of their size difference. liam can fucking wreck him with ease, broad shoulders and tight muscles bearing in on zayn until it feels like he can’t breathe in the best possible way. and then there’s always the gentle thumb on hickeys and fingers tracing over bruises when they’re done, and zayn always feels his heart swell in a way that can only be caused by liam. _his liam._

liam pulls back, eyes glistening with something zayn can’t decipher and then suddenly there’s a glorious sensation of pleasure pain and he’s looking up at the ceiling and there’s a vague thought of _liam just pulled my hair_.

“zayn, look at me,” liam murmurs, voice gruff and demanding. zayn does, hesitantly, light brown meeting slightly darker. he feels liam’s grip relaxing before he tugs again, quicker, sharper.  zayn moans outright this time, and he really just wants to drop to his knees right then and taste him, bring him to the edge and send him over with that final suck, licking under the head in a way he knows makes liam come on the spot.

“liam, oh fuck, please-" zayn groans, hands gripping liam’s broad shoulders as liam tugs his head back again, lips on his neck.

“you have no idea- what the fuck- you do- to daddy, baby,” liam says, voice harsh and eyes blown. zayn moans shamelessly, open-mouthed and loud when liam doesn’t stop, tugging greedily again. so this is how this is working tonight, zayn thinks, and fuck, he is so beyond on board with that.

“oh god,” zayn says in a voice that’s closer to a squeak, letting liam pull him away from the door with a hand on his hip and the other still buried in his hair. he walks the two of them towards their bedroom with his lips at the junction between zayn’s shoulder and back. “daddy, please,” and zayn doesn’t even know what he’s begging for; he just knows he needs something more, something that he knows liam will give him. the name rolls off his tongue easily. The awkward stage goes completely skipped as his body immediately goes into a mode where he's prepared to beg.

“m’right here baby, right here, gonna take care of you, yeah?” liam murmurs, and zayn sags a bit in his arms feeling relieved. liam tightens his grip as if to prove his point, nose nuzzling in against his neck.

“please,” zayn murmurs again. He turns around in liam’s arms so he can kiss him again, feeling liam’s hands trace down the length of his back and grip at his ass through his jeans, the way liam’s dick twitches against his thigh when zayn twists his tongue just right.

“get naked and get on all fours on the bed. want to see you, want to see my baby boy,” liam murmurs against his cheek, eyes surprisingly soft even with the lust that’s clouding them. zayn starts to do just that, but liam’s hand comes down on his ass, squeezing harshly. zayn yelps out before panting against liam’s cheek as he waits another beat for liam’s words.

“what do you say?”

and zayn flushes all the way down from his cheeks to his hard cock, shivering under liam’s gaze and the tone of his words. he looks away, unable to hold eye contact as he utters his next words. liam doesn’t reprimand him, and zayn is thankful; his senses are already so close to complete overload, and he doesn't want to come before this has even gone anywhere.

“thank you, daddy,” zayn murmurs in response. liam turns to kiss his temple, squeezing his arse through his jeans again. zayn keens, presses back into the touch.

“good boy, go on,” liam nods as zayn goes completely red, unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his jeans, letting everything drop to the floor as liam watches, eyes hooded. liam rubs a hand over his face, willing himself to calm down so that he doesn't miss a moment of this. they haven't gotten to be like this in so long and liam doesn't want to waste a second of it.

zayn is stunning when he’s like this, all open and pliant. his hole clenches around nothing, chest heaving as he tries to suck in air through his lungs. liam can only imagine how he feels, open and exposed in the best way possible. liam presses his palm against the small of zayn’s back, feeling the way he jumps, muscles tightening until he relaxes against liam’s touch.

“god, you’re so beautiful. so pretty... and it’s all mine, isn’t it?” liam murmurs, causing zayn to whimper with his back arching up as he tries to press his ass back against liam’s hands. liam brings both hands against his arse, sitting back behind zayn. he sees the smaller boy keen a bit at the touch and he can’t help smacking the tan skin again, listening to the answering groan, watching as zayn slides down onto his forearms, legs instinctively spreading a little further apart, completely exposing his hole. liam swallows, bringing his fingers down to brush against his hole, watching the way the muscle flutters against his touch.

“gonna fuck you baby, do you want that?” liam whispers, already reaching over zayn’s back to grab the lube from on top of their dresser. zayn nods his head, murmuring another “please daddy” and liam can already tell this isn’t going to last long in the slightest.

“should i do two? i bet you can take it, can’t you? you’re gonna be so good f’me, yeah baby boy?” liam murmurs, pressing kisses along his lower back, left hand holding his hip tightly as he places two of his slicked fingers against his hole, pressing in gently. zayn’s eyes fly open, groaning as that beautiful pleasure-pain boundary is breached.

“oh fuck, please, daddy-" zayn squeaks and liam slides them all the way in, knuckle-deep. zayn’s arms are shaking and his thighs are trembling with the effort of keeping himself up. he's already too keyed up with anticipation to be able to concentrate on being his best, always trying to be his best for his daddy.

“i’ve got you, shh, you’re good, so good for me z,” liam says, eyes slipping shut when he withdraws his fingers and pressing them back in, faster than last time. zayn moans, riding back on liam’s hand. liam continues fucking into him, pace growing faster and then slowing as he adds a third finger. the rough pads of his fingers brush against the edge of his prostate and liam listens to the answering sob, a raw sound that sound like it was drawn from deep within. liam’s always astounded how strong the need is for both of them, every fucking time. no matter how many times they do this it’s somehow completely fulfilling and at the same time it’s never enough. zayn thrusts his hips back, trying to keep liam's fingers in deep. zayn gulps, trying to keep his body and his head steady, focuses on liam's touch anchoring him back down to where he needs to be.

“please, i need-“ and then liam’s fumbling with more lube and stroking himself right by zayn’s thigh and pulling on that fucking _hair._ zayn’s back arches perfectly as he slides inside, meeting little resistance between the solid prep and zayn's eagerness. zayn pushes back against liam’s cock, trying to feel all of him and liam groans, tugging harder at his fringe. zayn pants, fingers twisting in the sheets as he spreads himself out wider. zayn waits patiently for the moment where liam loses all of his control and wrecks zayn like they both know they need. liam thrusts in slowly at first, long drags of his cock against zayn’s walls that keep him in impossibly deep, making sure that zayn can feel him everywhere. liam’s groaning under his breath, trying to make his brain catch up to speed with what’s happening. zayn’s mewling under him, fingers twisted in the sheets as liam gradually fucks into him a bit faster, a bit harder. zayn knows what liam needs, and he knows he needs this, needs zayn to be good and perfect and pliant for him. and zayn is always more than willing to comply.

“oh, fuck, zayn, baby-“ and then liam’s pounding into him, and zayn can feel him everywhere, just like liam wanted him to. the scent of musk and man is making his nostrils flare and the grip liam has on his hair and on his hip makes sure zayn knows that liam’s there, even if he can’t see his face. liam’s hands are sure to leave bruises and soreness in their wake, making zayn can truly feel him everywhere he touches. liam leaves traces of himself everywhere in the form of teeth marks and bruises and hickeys and bites. they’re all visual reminders of their time together, so no matter what happens, zayn can feel liam there. and liam is able to remind himself that zayn carries a huge piece of his heart (and his love) everywhere he goes.

liam fucks into him harder, determined to make zayn feel him for weeks, to make him stay here forever. he likes the idea of being with zayn as hard and as forceful as possible because it makes them come even closer together and he loves it. he loves the way zayn so willingly gives him everything, is always open to sharing and exploring and switching and just being with liam. it's not completely smooth sailing, but its them. it's them and they work, zayn and liam, forever and always.

"can you come baby boy? gonna come from daddy’s cock? huh?" liam pants, his own voice taking him by surprise as he breaks out of his hazy reverie, fucking into his boy again and zayn makes an embarrassing whimpering noise that liam likes far too much. he thrusts in at the same delicious angle, trying to recreate the noise and draw it from zayn’s lips again.

"l-liam-" zayn starts and liam's hand comes down against his ass again. zayn lets out a loud and choked off groan, fisting the sheets and trying to ride back against liam's cock as he fucks him impossibly harder.

"not my name," liam murmurs, voice soft and reminding, soothing his hand over the red welt that’s starting to appear over tan skin. zayn shivers, ass no doubt close to being oversensitive from the weight of liam's hand repeatedly bringing itself down onto zany's skin.

"daddy," zayn gasps in relief when liam starts fucking him in earnest again, eyelids fluttering against the intensity. the headboard is rocking against the wall and liam’s thrusts leave him breathless. zayn groans, meeting liam’s thrusts as eagerly as he feels liam spank him again, twice in quick succession. liam’s owning him in the best possibly way and zayn loves it all, body too hot as liam’s heat crowds in next to his own. they meld so easily, bodies fitting together perfectly. their sweat-slick skin slides against each other easily when liam pushes in again, chest pressed against zayn’s back.

"daddy please, let me come daddy," zayn pleads and liam finally gives in, brain going good fuzzy as he nods his head.

"touch yourself, make yourself come for daddy," liam whispers, teeth against the back of zayn's neck, huge hands gripping the small boy's hips as he spills into his own hand, riding into his fist as liam resumes his pace, chasing his own orgasm. zayn keens, falls forward completely, panting and forcing himself to keep still as liam thrusts in impossibly deep and grips zayn's hand, palm pressed to the back of zayn's hand and chest pressed to zayn's back as he spills, eyes shut tightly as zayn clenches around him at the sensation. zayn’s eyes flutter shut as he feels liam mark him in the most intimate way possible and he thinks that it’s been far too long since he’s gotten to have liam like this.

"fuck," liam gasps, flopping down beside him, utterly spent and pulling zayn over to him, peppering his face with kisses. "fuck fuck fuck you were so good z, so good," liam babbles and zayn flushes, shrugging and pressing his face against liam's chest.

"always for you daddy," he says, voice teasing as he bites at liam's nipple. liam squeaks, pushing zayn away momentarily before grabbing his hand, linking their fingers together.

"oh you love that," liam smiles and zayn nods, shrugging.

"of fucking course i do, i like everything we do, not just the sex and stuff. i just like you, you _asshole_ ," zayn says and liam smiles, only just biting back his comment about how eloquent zayn’s speech was. his eyes are soft as he drops a kiss to zayn's forehead, pulling him in close.

"me too, baby boy, me too," liam smiles against his hair, one hand firmly on his hip and the other carding through his fringe. liam realizes he can see out of their hotel window from their spot on the bed, and he can see the city, lights illuminating the night sky. he hears faint sirens sounding in the distance and zayn nuzzles in closer, inhaling deeply against his neck. liam has everything he ever could have asked for, from anyone, ever, but somehow all of that seems so impossibly small when compared to the gravity of what he feels for the boy in his arms. he loves zayn more than anything he’s been able to accomplish in the past four years, and that’s incredible. all the awards, all the fame, all the recognition, the gaining of that validity he’s been searching for his whole life; it hardly means anything if he isn’t able to have this gorgeous boy as his.

he thinks that even though the tokyo lights shine bright across the night sky, zayn will always outshine any star, just by being the guiding light of liam’s life.

"stop thinking, you fucker. s'loud and m'sleepy," zayn grunts, tucking his head under liam's chin, cheek pressed against liam's collarbone. liam laughs, bright and cheery and happy and the kind that makes zayn want to curl up and die happy. liam fumbles for the duvet, pulling it up over the two of them, bringing his boy impossibly closer to him; impossibly closer to his own heart.

"alright, i stopped. better now?"

"much," zayn murmurs, a quiet kiss pressed to liam's collarbone. "i love you, li."

liam's chest grows tight, smile impossibly wide. "i love you too z, forever and always."

__

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... first ever ziam. did i do ok?
> 
> kudos and comments are so appreciated!


End file.
